


天使的屁股是粉色的吗？

by Violaoi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 关于克鲁利收集的天使油画和天使屁股颜色的一则报告，写于2012，上交于2018。





	天使的屁股是粉色的吗？

“天使的屁股是粉色的吗？”克鲁利靠在美术馆的沙发上，摘下了墨镜。

“对不起，”亚茨拉斐尔疑惑地皱眉，然后偏头问道，“你说什么？”

这段对话发生在末日大战的六年前，如果您具备极强的观察和辨别能力，您就会发现，美国外交官家的保姆“阿什脱雷思小姐”和花匠“方济各先生”正在伦敦一家美术馆碰面。当时天使和恶魔正保持着密切的合作关系，作为撒旦之子沃洛克的教父，他们定期接头互相汇报工作进度，确保天堂和地狱施加的影响是均衡的。这个下午，两人交换完笔记之后，话题转向了天使的屁股，因为他们面前有一幅小天使升上云端的油画。

“我说这幅画，”恶魔仰头，看向眼前的油画，“那些天使宝宝都有粉色屁股，但是，据我观察，人类宝宝的屁股都是他们皮肤的颜色，甚至还会有难看的青色。至于撒旦宝宝的屁股，操！我忘了看，我觉得应该是青色的，毕竟，魔王之子嘛。”

“我也这么觉得，等等，你是沃洛克的保姆，你怎么会不知道他的屁股是什么颜色的？”天使只对最后一项作了回应，并且转移了话题。

“Well，你知道，很多时候，恶魔不需要亲力亲为尽职尽责，”恶魔撅嘴耸肩，“尤其是换尿布这种事情，我不想身上一股屎尿味。”

“噢，我的天，希望那孩子没受到折磨。”

“别这样，其他方面我还是做得很不错的，虽然他还不怎么会说话，但我觉得，他很喜欢我给他放的安眠曲，叫什么来着，让我想想，对了，魔鬼的笑声。”克鲁利突然意识到了什么，“等等，你还没回答我的问题。”

“我想说，也许应聘之前我们应该商量一下，”亚茨拉斐尔看着克鲁利，“或许你比较适合花匠，而我才应该做保姆。”

“是吗？‘阿什脱雷思小姐’可不适合你，你知道，繁殖与性爱女神。”

“我不是说名号，我是说工作。”

“行吧，说到这个，”克鲁利在想办法把话题绕回来，他真的很想知道天使的屁股到底是什么颜色的，诡计很快地在他脑袋里成型，于是他问，“你打理花园的水平是怎么回事？隔不了多久我就要听到人类对你的夸赞。”

“哦，谢谢。”亚茨拉斐尔微笑，保持着端正坐姿。“听到这个，我很高兴。”

“你从不用铁锹，也不轰赶鸟群，只需要坐在树荫下，周围的园子就会郁郁葱葱，他们是这么说的。”克鲁利张开双手搭在沙发靠椅上，看着天花板，“事实上我也有园艺上的爱好，但是那些该死的植物总要得叶斑病。”

“我觉得，只要你充满爱地去培养它们，它们就会健康茁壮地成长起来。”

“不，我家里的植物是整个伦敦长势最好、最郁郁葱葱的。”

“那可真是惊人。”

“但是，我觉得它们需要你的帮助。”

“什么帮助？”

“去了你就知道了，作为报酬，我会请你吃晚餐的。”恶魔诱惑道。

“哦，哦，这不能，天使不能答应去恶魔的巢穴的邀请。”天使摇头的样子说实话有点可爱，但是恶魔觉得他不摇头的话会更可爱。

“巢穴？拜托，已经二十一世纪了。”克鲁利搭在沙发上的手拍了拍亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀，“你答应我邀请的次数也不少了不是吗？”

“那肯定都是为了挫败地狱的诡计。”亚茨拉斐尔回避克鲁利的视线，神情有些紧张。

“好吧，如果说是请你把那些可怜的植株从恶魔的邪恶统治下解救出来呢？还能收获一顿丽兹酒店的晚餐，今天也不是工作日，很划算吧。”

“如果是为了那些植株的话，我可以答应……”

天使的话还没落音，就被恶魔打断了。

“还有，”克鲁利从沙发上跳起来，双手插进西服裤袋里，他低头看向亚茨拉斐尔，金黄色的蛇眼在墨镜后转了转，“为了不让你有受到欺骗的感觉，我提前告诉你我们还要做什么。”

“做什么？”亚茨拉斐尔也站起来，他终于看向克鲁利，两人的近距离对视的画面仿佛来自极品基老伴。

“还是最开始的那个问题，我收藏了很多天使油画，我们可以顺便一起研究一下。我的意思是，有个真正的天使在场，得出的结论才会更真实，毕竟那些都是人类画的，我知道人类什么德行，他们还会把恶魔画成希特勒。”

“等等！”

“没有什么可等的了，你已经答应了，天使不能食言。”克鲁利拿出宾利车的钥匙，钥匙环套在食指上，转了几圈，“我的车就停在外面。”

-

克鲁利是个习惯解答疑问的恶魔……倒不如换个说法，无法抑制的欲望趋势，他必须满足自己邪恶的好奇心，这样更符合对一个恶魔的描述。从在伊甸园的时候这条蛇就是如此，6000年前他问亚茨拉斐尔“我诱惑亚当和夏娃吃苹果会不会是好事？”，得到了“绝对不可能”这样斩钉截铁的回答之后，他就舒服了很多。

任何时刻都有诞生奇思妙想的可能，诸如“撒旦有送孩子给人养的嗜好是因为他无法忍受恶魔幼崽的嚎哭吗？”、“恶魔在人间被不知情的人类用象征着美德的词汇来夸赞时（比如：哦！上帝，你真是我见过最仁慈的人了，谢谢你。）应该高兴还是生气？”、“上帝摧毁俄摩拉城的举止难道不比地狱残忍吗？”。

永生的无聊是常人不能理解的，地狱那些脑子里还是十四世纪的思想的愚蠢恶魔又无法理解克鲁利的前卫，所以，有奇思妙想的时候他总是很快乐，这意味着他可以打发一下时间。

以下是克鲁利对三个问题的解答：

1.别西卜也曾被撒旦送去人间找奶爸奶妈，送孩子的嗜好是真的。至于恶魔幼崽的哭声，我觉得只要魔王不是在搓麻将的时候听到，他还是可以忍受的，不然地狱就只能靠成年恶魔自我分裂来繁殖了，想象一下地狱全是哈斯塔的景象，God fucking damn it···那太恐怖了。

2.必须生气。善良热心、宽厚仁慈、乐善好施就好像“Asshole”、“Bastard”、“Motherfucker”等词一样。人类应该熟背奉承恶魔的例句，比如“我操你他妈的简直邪恶透顶污秽下作屁话连篇嘴里只会涌出狗屎，建议改名Cock·Shit！”最后来一句——“下地狱去吧！”我就舒畅万分甚至想给您打钱，非常感谢您的夸赞。

3.俄摩拉城有家特别棒的小馆子，可以吃到美妙至极的肉豆蔻拌碎柠檬香草，搭配发酵海藻鸡尾酒，我觉得上帝毁了它一定是残忍的。“我要用我金灿灿的翅膀拍死你这只肮脏的臭虫”，这种话天堂肯定也有人偷偷摸摸说。地狱并非邪恶的蓄水池，天堂也不是仁慈的喷水泉。

综上所述，克鲁利现在想知道“天使的屁股真的是粉红色的吗？”，他就会抓住一只天使好好研究。而恰好他有一个天使朋友，那就不需要使用暴力了，只要嗑唠一会儿就可以。克鲁利收藏过许多个世纪的天使油画，本来只是用来应付不知好歹跑来他家捣乱的牧师，现在倒成了很好的研究素材。如果还是无法得出结论的话，他不敢保证他不会扒掉亚茨拉斐尔的裤子一探究竟。

或许，为了维持关系，他会忍一忍。

-

克鲁利的家除了奇怪的装潢，以及浮夸的金色红丝绒靠背的椅子，其他都还算正常。他有当代人类会拥有的所有电子设备，阳光也会透进屋内，甚至还有室内盆栽。不过他也有些诡异的收藏癖好：达芬奇的初版蒙娜丽莎、二战时期炸毁的教堂里的雕像、还有刻成善恶争斗的石膏——恶的一方胜了，这点还是很恶魔的。

“哦我的天，这里真是充满爱意，对你来说。”这是亚茨拉斐尔来到这里时说的第一句话。

“如果你说‘毛骨悚然’的话，我会更高兴。”克鲁利解开细棱纹领巾，把它和宾利车的钥匙一起放在了桌子上，“喝咖啡吗？”

“不用了，我想我们还是开始干正事吧。”

“哦，”克鲁利摘掉墨镜，伸出食指在空中比划了一下，“这得等一下，我要把我的收藏品都找出来，话说在前头，有些世纪的天使……嗯……画得有那种意味，我是指，情色。”

“克鲁利！我是来救赎你的植物们的。”天使睁大眼睛，眨了几下。

“哦！对，对，就在那边。”恶魔随意指了一个方向，“你去看吧，我得先去找出那些油画。”

亚茨拉斐尔转身，看见了郁郁葱葱的植物们，他调整领带，确保体面，然后露出了一个笑容。英国式的招牌笑容，仿佛跨越了几个世纪才来到当下。天使向那个小型的植物园走去，把恶魔抛在了脑后。（注：克鲁利看见亚茨拉斐尔的背影时有点落寞，但后者并不知情。）

这里种了琴叶榕、绿萝、鸭脚木、橡皮树，蔓绿绒，还有一些令亚茨拉斐尔感到匪夷所思的热带植物，克鲁利是用了魔法让他们生存吗？天使摇了摇头，开始用自身的温暖光芒慰问这些植物。

植物们伸展开枝叶，好像被镀上了一层金光，享受地摇晃着叶片。大部分植物都在回应亚茨拉斐尔，天使感到心情愉悦，想必这些植物也是。但是，亚茨拉斐尔突然听到了低低的啜泣声。

“谁在哭？”天使温柔地问道，一个哭声变得清晰起来，他走过去，发现那是一盆兰花。“哦，小宝贝，发生什么事了？”

“我的、我的朋友因为长了叶斑被杀了……”

这骚动使其他植物也躁动了起来，亚茨拉斐尔感受到了他们备受压迫的心情，他知道这都是克鲁利的“伟大成就”。天使正好想要“教化”一下恶魔让他改变对植物的态度，那条蛇就出现了。

“纸杯蛋糕要吗？这个你总会喜欢吧？”克鲁利端着托盘，上面有两杯咖啡，以及大概四五个纸杯蛋糕。其中两个是巧克力味的，蛋糕上面用奶油写着“Satan”和“Hell”。其他的都是草莓味的，上面还有白巧克力做成的天使翅膀。

亚茨拉斐尔转身看向克鲁利，与此同时，已经不在他的视线内的植物们开始瑟瑟发抖，由于房间里放起了激情四射的摇滚乐，叶片颤抖的声音也没有传递到他的耳中，天使完美地错过了捕获恶行的机会。

“还是先谈谈你的植物们，我觉得它们真的很需要我的帮助，你到底对他们做了什么坏事？”

“坏事？”克鲁利警告似的望向那些植物，所有的颤抖瞬间停止了，“我只是维持我的花园里的秩序而已，植物也会骗人的，你不要听它们瞎说，它们过得很好，不信你看。”

亚茨拉斐尔转过身去，看见这些植物似乎又成长了不少，而且也不再躁动了，叶片全都绿油油的，健康、茂盛、繁荣。

“那你叫我来做什么？”

“我说了，我想知道天使的屁股是不是粉色的，我只有你一个天使朋友。”克鲁利的视线看向那盆兰花，“还有就是请你安慰一下那盆朋友刚刚去世了的兰花，我看见它已经好很多了，谢谢你。”

“我以为那只是一个玩笑。”亚茨拉斐尔恍然大悟，他似乎要理解出恶魔是把它骗来了这儿了，但是他的注意力很快被克鲁利的道谢和散发着甜味的纸杯蛋糕吸引走了。

“好了，天使果然治愈力非凡，我的植物们肯定会有更好的长势。”克鲁利把托盘放在一张圆桌上，桌边还有两张单人沙发，这些东西都是突然出现的。“我们坐下来，边吃边讨论这些油画的事？”

“如果只是讨论油画的话。”亚茨拉斐尔这才发现房间里已经浮起了几十幅油画，几乎要占满整个空间了，他跟着克鲁利坐下，拿起蛋糕前，对巧克力味的那两个皱了皱眉毛。

“你看，这里一共有72幅画，有48幅画着天使的裸体，还有15幅穿得密不透风，剩下9幅把天使画得像恶魔似的，我在想我们以前一起吃饭的时候是不是被人看到过，把我也当成了天使。”

“那还真是不幸，我建议你扔掉它们。”

“不！我为什么要扔掉，我就爱收藏这种画。”

“你的想法真的太奇怪了，那个问题也是，没有谁会关注天使的屁股是什么颜色，我都不知道。”

“你是天使！你怎么会不知道，至少你洗澡的时候就会看到了吧。”

“洗澡的时候刻意看自己的屁股干什么？”

“撒旦在下，我真的会扒了他的裤子看看的。”克鲁利小声地自言自语。

“你说什么？我觉得，应该就是普通的颜色。”

“但是那48幅油画里，有37幅画了粉色屁股，剩下11幅没有露屁股。”

“我会向天堂汇报这个问题的，人类的创作或许需要一点‘修改’，但是，奇迹太多了总是不好的。”

“没事，只是我突发奇想，也许我应该像人一样默认所有的屁股都是肉色的。”

“别这么失落，我想我可以帮你整理这些油画，作为美味小蛋糕的答谢。”

“我想别的什么答谢更好。”克鲁利看向进了他巢穴的纯真天使，颇有盯住猎物的感觉。

-

2018年，加百列看着手中的报告，不敢相信亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利的关系早在6年前的时候就已经发展到了公然讨论屁股的地步，竟然一直到天使不怕地狱火、恶魔不怕圣水的时候，天堂才开始怀疑他们有“特殊关系”，失察程度之深由此可见。最后，天使的屁股真的是粉色的，加百列记住了这句。


End file.
